


New Year's In Clover

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Black Clover Winter Holiday Stories 2019 [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A brief sequel to the Greatest Gift!
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Kahono/Leopold Vermillion, Klaus Lunette/Magna Swing, Langris Vaude/Mimosa Vermillion
Series: Black Clover Winter Holiday Stories 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586428
Kudos: 36





	New Year's In Clover

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!
> 
> WE'RE GETTING INTO A NEW DECADE!

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Noble Realm**   
**Lunette Manor**   
**New Year’s Eve**

Klaus wasn’t necessarily worried that his family was going to embarrass him in front of Magna and Ma Shula. He knew that he was able to count on his father to not say anything inappropriate. Lord Engel Lunette was a quiet, stoic man, who only wanted his family to be happy. He paced back and forth in the waiting room, where guests were always taken upon arrival to the Lunette Manor, because he wanted to be able to run interference before his mother or sister or brothers decided to get the door.

“You should have gone to pick up your guy and his mom,” said Viola Lunette, Klaus’ older sister. While Klaus took after their father in looks and temperament, Voila looked like their mother. Voila was a tall woman of twenty-eight, with perfectly curly black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a beautiful dress ensemble that the family tailor probably made and if Klaus didn’t know better, she looked quite like a proper noblewoman. “I can’t wait to meet this Magna guy.”

“Please don’t be a pest,” said Klaus, giving his older sister a dark look. Voila was a typical older sister, who meant well for the most part.

“Who me? A little old professor of literature is not a pest,” gasped Voila in fake offense.

Klaus was seriously regretting this whole idea of meeting the family. But his mother insisted. “As the one you babysat the most, I can assure you that you are quite the pest.”

Voila cackled.

There were three big knocks on the antique oak front door of the manor and Klaus moved faster than his academic sister to answer the door. He opened it quickly to find Magna and Ma Shula there. Magna wore his Black Bulls formal clothing, but his hair was still in a Mohawk and his normal sunglasses were missing. 

“Hey, sorry we’re late,” said Magna, smirking. 

“Not at all. The appetizers aren’t even out yet,” said Klaus, “and how did you manage to get out of your base without Vanessa or Noelle attempting to do your hair?”

Ma Shula snorted and said, “Thankfully, Kahono was over, panicking about meeting her future in-laws and we got ignored.” Ma Shula looked absolutely splendid in a black dress, heels, and a grey overcoat. Ma Shula stayed over at the Black Bulls the last night to spend time with them. From what Klaus knew, Ma Shula was the honorary mother of the Black Bulls. “This is a wonderful manor. Whomever the architect was did an amazing job. Thank you for inviting us, Klaus. You’re a sweetheart.”

Klaus flushed slightly under the praise. “It’s no problem, I assure you.”

“Aw, Ma, don’t be embarrassin’,” said Magna, rolling his eyes. “But thanks for having us.”

“Well, follow me to the sitting room,” said Klaus. He led Ma Shula and Magna (after taking Ma Shula’s overcoat to hang up) to the sitting room, where his siblings and father waited to be called to dinner by their mother. The Winter Festival was when the extended Lunette family got together, while the New Year’s Dinner was just his parents, his siblings and himself.

Voila already told their three younger brothers and father that the guests arrived, so Klaus’ father and his brother Kurt’s chess match was put on hold, while Howe and Emery (the twins) were grinning ear-to-ear. No wonder Voila didn’t chase him to the door to meet Magna and Ma Shula first. 

His father was the first to come over and greet the Swing mother and son. Naturally, he addressed Ma Shula first. Politely, he said, “Ah, Miss Swing, thank you for joining us this fine New Year’s evening. You look absolutely marvelous.” Ma Shula and Lord Engel shook hands. His father had the same silver hair as Klaus, but he sported a beard and moustache, impeccably kept. “And you must be Magna Swing. We heard many wonderful things about you, young man.”

Magna shook Lord Engel’s hand. “Maybe not all wonderful, but thank you very much, sir.”

“So, your boyfriend actually exists,” said Kurt, interrupting. Kurt had black hair and green eyes. He was 14 years old and generally very annoying. 

“Kurtis,” scolded Lord Engel. 

“It’s fine, Father,” said Klaus, used to his brother’s disrespect. Ma Shula looked mildly amused, while Magna smirked.

“Well, it’s only because you’re a weirdo, bro, just saying,” said Kurt, shrugging.

Magna laughed. “Don’t you know, kid? Only weirdos and insane people are allowed in the Magic Knights. There ain’t no one normal in the squads.” Kurt looked rather offended.

Klaus smiled. “I’m sure there has to be one or two sane folk in the squads, Magna.”

“Doubtful,” quipped Magna.

“Now, lads, don’t tease the poor thing too bad,” said Ma Shula, very much amused. 

Lord Engel also looked rather amused. “Kurt, take the twins and help set the table for your mother. She’ll be calling for you lot soon enough. Come and have a seat, Miss Swing.”

“Just call me Shula,” said Ma Shula, seating in one of the big comfortable chairs, while Lord Engel sat opposite her. “The architect of your home did some amazin’ metalwork.”

Lord Engel was an architect by trade and he loved talking craft. It was one the one thing that ever got him to be talkative. 

“So, you’re Magna,” said Voila, once the two adults in the room were taking about metalwork and architecture, eyeing Magna.

“This is my sister, Professor Voila Lunette,” said Klaus, introducing Magna and his sister. “The boy giving me a hard time was my younger brother Kurt. The twins are Howe and Emery, they are twelve and we still can’t tell them apart.” 

Magna grinned. “Nice to meet cha, Lady Professor. What do ya teach?”

“Literature, writing and critical analysis mostly,” said Voila, warily. 

“Have you read _Pendragon_ by Lady Serenity Vermillion,” asked Magna, grinning still.

Voila blinked. “Have I read it?! Of course! I wrote my dissertation on the themes of “Found family” and “chosen ones” in it! Klaus, you didn’t tell me that Magna was a reader!” Voila loved meeting people who liked to read. She claimed that not enough people read or were able to read. Then her eyes lit up in understanding. “That series is mine and Klaus’ favorite. Is that how you two got on then? Bonding over books, I’m so jealous, Klaus. Why can’t that be my love story?”

Klaus groaned. He was never going to hear the end of it from her.

“Supper is ready!”

That was the sound of his mother, Lady Leala Lunette, calling them from dinner, just in the nick of time. Magna took Klaus’ hand in his as they waked toward the dining room, while Lord Engel led Ma Shula, with Voila smiling like the cat who ate the canary. The younger boys set up the table a bit more haphazardly than usual but the smell of food certainly made up for it.

“Holy smokes, what a spread,” said Ma Shula, praising the food set before them. Ma Shula sat next to Voila, and therefore across from Magna and Klaus. Kurt was on the other side of Klaus, while the twins sat next to Voila’s side. His father took the head of the table, when Leala entered the dining room from the kitchen.

In her element, she brought the chicken to place on the table.

She beamed, green eyes shining, and black hair in immaculate bun (how his mother was always put together was beyond Klaus). “Alright, let me sit and we’ll go around the table and say what our plans for the New Year are, so we can get to dig in and enjoy the meal.” She went to her seat at the other end of the table (the 10-person table was out for this event). “I’ll go first. I intend to get to know my son’s boyfriend and his wonderful mother this year. And maybe finally see my daughter get a beau before I die.”

“Mother!”

“Your turn, Emery,” said Lady Leala to one of the twins. And so it went until with the twins stating their desire to learn more magic, Voila wanting to expand her reading program, Shula visiting her son more, Lord Engel wishing for more time with his family and Magna saying that he was going to get stronger than this year and beat Luck for once.

“I, too, wish to progress in my training this year,” said Klaus. Both Magna and Klaus had their priorities in order, in Klaus’ opinion. Getting stronger only meant more opportunities to protect the kingdom.

“Oh my God, they really are made for each other,” said Ma Shula, more under her breathe.

“ _Magic Knights_ ,” lamented Lady Leala, also under her breathe.

Kurt said something about getting his grimoire this year and joining the Golden Dawn.

And finally they were able to eat.

“This is amazing macaroni and cheese,” said Ma Shula. “Is there ham AND bacon in this?”

“Of course,” said Lady Laela. “Bacon goes with almost anything.”

It was more pleasant than Klaus could have hoped for that Ma Shula was getting along with both her parents (not that he doubted). While his siblings were his siblings, they were definitely more behaved than normal (their mother must have threatened them with chores). Magna was grinning at him, while they ate.

“And you were worried.”

“Oh hush you.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Noble Realm**   
**Capital**   
**Vermillion Castle**   
**New Year’s Eve**

“Are you sure I look alright? I can’t believe after all this time I finally get to meet your parents,” said Kahono, nervously.

Leopold smiled fondly at his fiancée and told her, “You’re beautiful. My parents live busy lives, but they are going to love you. My siblings like you! And I love you. It’ll work out.” Leopold took ahold her hands as he led her to the Festival Hall of Vermillion Castle. 

Kahono smiled softly. “Thanks. I know I’m being weird. But you’re royalty and I don’t want to mess this up for you.”

“We’re getting married, no matter what. Your family accepts me. And I already told my parents all about you,” said Leopold. “They are so excited to meet you, especially my mother.”

His beautiful fiancée made a sound of distress. He stopped, leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Leo, don’t fluster me before I meet your family.”

Leopold laughed. “Here we are.”

The Festival Hall was huge. Every member of House Vermillion who had been available arrived to celebrate the start of the New Year. Leopold spotted a familiar face. He knew that he had to get Kahono to calm down.

“Mimosa,” said Leopold, in greeting his cousin. Mimosa was holding a glass of wine, and holding hands with Langris, who less than thrilled to be there. Kirsch was lurking somewhere nearby.

“Kahono! Leo,” said Mimosa, dragging Langris over to meet them. “You look stunning Kahono! I think Aunt Solace and Uncle Aldebrand are making the rounds, catching up with everyone.”

“You amazing too, Mimosa,” said Kahono, cheerfully. Kahono and Mimosa became friends through Noelle. “Have your parents arrived yet?”

“Father is here, somewhere, but Mother had a last minute mission so she’ll be late,” said Mimosa with a sigh. “Oh! Mereoleona already got into a fight, Leo!”

“With who?”

“Cousin Nat,” said Mimosa, shaking her head.

“It was pretty glorious,” said Langris. “The man had no chance in hell of course.”

“The twins are here,” said Leopold, grinning. The twins were the sons of Mimosa and Leopold’s aunt. That aunt was the sister of Mimosa’s father and Leo’s father. “Nat always challenges Mereo.”

“Boys got brain damage,” stated Langris, sniffing.

“Well, Nat’s a Vermillion and we’re all a little bit nuts,” said Leo, grinning. “Good luck meeting Aunt Nickole later, Langris. You’re going need it. Uncle Saz is a pushover, so no worries there.”

“Geez, thanks, Leopold,” said Langris. 

“We should find your parents,” said Kahono, calmed down enough by interacting with Langris and Mimosa. Leopold nodded. Together they braved the room. Leo greeted some of his cousins and second cousins along the way, everyone giving him cheeky grins and congratulations. It should be no surprised that word traveled fast about his engagement to Kahono in the Vermillion family. Honestly, Leo wouldn’t be surprised if the entire Kingdom knew by now.

“There they are,” said Leopold, spotting Fuegoleon and Mereoleona with his parents. He dragged Kahono to rush to his parents. Fuegoleon was the closest to their father Aldebrand in looks, height and demeanor. His mother Solace, on the other hand, was a small woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. “Hi! I’m home!”

“Leo, my baby,” said his mother, immediately cutting off the conversation and grabbing both Leo and Kahono into a hug. His mother was a notorious hugger. The first time Asta met his mother, Asta had been shocked at the warmth and all the hugging. “And this must be Kahono. Aren’t you just precious? Welcome to the family, sweetie! Al, aren’t they just adorable together?”

“Of course, dear,” said his father, much more subdued, but very amused.

“Mother, you’re suffocating them,” reminded Fuegoleon, gently.

His mother loosened her grip on them both and gave them a toothy grin. (Of all the things he and Mereo got from their mother was elongated canine and terrifying grin). “Oh, I’m so happy, Leo.” She started tearing up.

“Ah, Mother, please don’t cry again,” said Leo, holding up his hands trying to pacify his mother. He looked at Kahono, who was baffled. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about, Kahono. She’s been so excited to meet you.”

Kahono giggled melodiously. “It’s lovely to meet you, Lady Solace, Lord Aldebrand. I promise I’ll take good care of Leo!”

His mother couldn’t help but hug Kahono again. “Oh, darling, call me Solace or Mother, if you like.”

“Mother, please don’t suffocate her,” said Leo, grinning widely.

Kahono giggled again. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Noble Realm**   
**Capital**   
**Vermillion Castle**   
**New Year’s Eve**

Mimosa was having a good time being around the other Vermillion family members. Vermillion tended to be a rather rowdy and/or overdramatic bunch for the most part, with a few quiet ones like herself there being amused at the rest of the family. She was glad that Langris came with her, even if he was unsure after the debacle of Mimosa meeting his parents. She was certain that her father would like Langris, because generally, her father wanted only good things for her and Kirsch. 

While Kirsch already knew Langris and half-approved and half-disapproved of Mimosa’s relationship with Langris, Kirsch would be fine as so long Mimosa was happy. She just hoped that Zora and Kirsch wouldn’t egg each other on (the two having a surprising friendship and bonding over being protective of Mimosa) for Langris’ sake.

Mimosa and Kirsch’s mother was another story. Their mother, Lady Nickole Vermillion, was a rather stoic, serious woman. She’s a 1st Class Senior Magic Knight in the Blue Rose squad, often away on special and/or solo missions (usually requested by Lord Julius). While their mother was going to be late to the party, she’d still come as it was more often than not she was working.

To be fair, their mother never missed Mimosa or Kirsch’s birthdays. She always had off—with time to make them their favorite meals and spend time together as a family.

Mimosa was just worried about her mother’s approval. Kirsch definitely told their mother about Mimosa and Langris’ upgraded relationship status, but the times Mimosa saw her mother, her mother never said anything about it. While there was no way she was breaking up with Langris if her mother disapproved, it was still the principle of the matter.

“Here, drink some water,” said Langris, handing her a glass. “You had two too many glasses of wine tonight.”

“I only had two,” countered Mimosa.

“You’re a lightweight, Mimosa,” said Langris. “And I’d rather not you burst into tears when your mother shows up because from the stories I heard about her, she’d murder me.”

“Mother’s reputation proceeds her,” said Mimosa, grinning.

“And 95% of the stories are true,” said Mereoleona, appearing with a glass of whiskey in her hand. “Aunt Nickole is always goddamn late. If she didn’t have to show her face for a bit, she’d never come to these. Also, Mimosa, Uncle Saz is near his drink capacity and will shortly begin his yearly hour-long poetry session to whomever is not aware that it’s about to happen.”

Mimosa sighed. “Who will be the unsuspecting victims this year?”

“Cousin Astride’s girlfriend, Cousin Theo’s boyfriend and Grandma Hedy,” said Mereoleona, with a feral smirk. Grandma Hedy normally appeared for ten minutes at parties and then left, claiming “I’m fucking tired,” but then lots of her grandchildren and grandnieces and grandnephews were brining significant others for the first time. She didn’t know that her youngest son was a mess at parties.

“Ah, poor them,” said Mimosa, with no intention on saving them. She grew up with a poet as a father; she did not want to waste her evening on his drunk poetry this year.

“Should I scold your father,” said a voice. Mimosa, Mereoleona and Langris turned to find Mimosa’s mother there. It was odd not to see her mother in armor but in a beautiful silver, flowing dress which sparkled under the chandelier light. Lady Nickole was giving a half-smile at them. 

“I think Grandma will do that for you, Auntie,” said Mereoleona, quickly giving Lady Nickole a hug.

It was almost strange to realize why Mimosa was so fond of Noelle was because Noelle looked like Mimosa’s mother. Mimosa’s mother and Noelle’s mother Acier were sisters, with Acier being a year older, but both looked similar to each other, except Mimosa’s mother had yellow eyes instead of purple (like Acier and Noelle). 

“It’s good to see you, Mereo,” said Lady Nickole, nodding. Then abruptly, Mimosa’s mother found Langris and stared at him. “Vice-Captain Langris Vaude, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She and Langris shook hands.

_Why wasn’t mother saying anything else,_ Mimosa worried to herself.

“It’s honor and pleasure, Lady Nickole,” said Langris, politely for once.

Lady Nickole nodded. She hugged Mimosa quickly. Her mother was not one for unnecessary affection. “Mimosa, sweetheart, you look amazing. I have to go find Solace now, and suffer through her ten minute hug and word vomit of love and appreciation. You three children behave!” She headed off into the crowd of the extended Vermillion family.

“I’m a grown woman, Auntie!”

“She’s gonna call you a kid forever, Mereoleona,” said Mimosa, with a smile.

“Hmph, that old lady…”

As the evening went on, Mimosa was having fun with her cousins and Langris got on well with Cousin Nat, actually. Still, in the back of her mind, she wondered why her mother said nothing more about Mimosa and Langris’ relationship, like everyone else. When Langris got dragged off by Leo, Nat, Theo and Astride, Mimosa found her mother babysitting her passed out father.

Her parents were not in love by any stretch of the imagination, as their marriage was an arranged one, but the two were good friends and cared about each other in their own ways.

“Tired yet,” asked her mother, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Langris got kidnapped by my cousins,” said Mimosa, softy smiling as she sat in a chair next to her mother.

Lady Nickole snorted softly, “So, what’s on your mind, Mimosa?”

Mimosa’s inability to hide anything from her mother was evident in this moment. “Are you okay with me and Langris being together?”

“Ah,” said her mother, knowingly. “Mimosa. It’s not up to me to decide your relationships for you. I trust your judgement and people skills to know that who you pick as a boyfriend or a partner will be a fine one.”

Mimosa’s eyes filled with tears. “Even after everything you must have heard about him, you’re still…”

“He’s changed, hadn’t he? I doubt you’d give him a chance, if he hadn’t,” said her mother.   
“I believe in you. And you know that if you need help or someone’s ass kicked, all you have to do is ask.”

“Oh, Mother! You’re the best!”

“Only because you and Kirsch make me the best.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls’ Base**   
**New Year’s Day**

“Why did I listen to you,” complained Charlotte, sitting on the bathroom floor of the Black Bulls’ bathroom, trying not to heave the contents of her stomach out. Vanessa sat with her, patting her hair, and forcing her to drink water.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Char,” said Vanessa, soothingly. “It was strawberry Kvass. It’s literally only has like 1% of alcohol. I only wanted you to calm your nerves before confessing!”

Charlotte’s stomach rumbled in distress and she heaved out some more vomit in the toilet. She wiped her mouth with a washcloth. Charlotte took a sip of the water from the glass Vanessa held for her. “I know, I know. I just…ugh, why can I do it without making a mess of myself?!”

Vanessa rubbed her back and said, “Sometimes, you just gotta jump in and just do it, you know?”

“Well, I can’t do it now!”

“Sure, you can. If a man can’t accept you at your worst, then he don’t deserve you at your best,” said Vanessa, encouragingly. “Honestly, you should just march up to him once you stop being queasy, shout your feelings in a straightforward way and see what happens.”

“Is that how Yuno confessed to Asta?”

“Yep.”

Charlotte sighed. “You’re right.”

“Of course, I am,” said Vanessa. “I’m going to get some mint for you to freshen your breath.” Vanessa got up the floor and rushed out of the bathroom. 

Charlotte heaved again.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls’ Base**   
**New Year’s Day**

Yami sighed, as he took another swing of beer, watching his rowdy team and their friends and partners party. Charlotte and Vanessa had run off together somewhere and that wasn’t good for him since the two became friends. Or maybe it was good.

“Oi, dumbass idiot Captain,” said Vanessa, marching up to him, and wagging her finger him. 

“What,” Yami asked.

“Are you gonna do something about you and Char, or what?”

Yami narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

Vanessa stared at him and he stared at her.

“Eh? Fine.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls’ Base**   
**New Year’s Day**

Charlotte was miserable and Vanessa still hadn’t come back with the mint. Her mouth felt dry and gross. All she wanted to do now was go home and curl in a ball and just sleep for a week. This was why she didn’t drink.

“Hey, are you dyin’ or somethin’? Geez, you look like crap. Vanessa told me to give you this,” said Yami, entering the bathroom and handing her a cup of tea that smelled like mint tea.

“Ugh, go away.”

“Nah. I like you too much, so I’m gonna bother you.”

Charlotte froze, clutching the mug of mint tea, and blinked once or twice. “Wah? What did you say?”

“I like you.”

Charlotte quickly got very mad that he was telling her this in the bathroom of all places, and blurted out, “No fair, idiot. I wasn’t supposed to confess that I love you while in a bathroom!”

Yami burst out laughing. “Well, that’s just about right for us, ain’t it?”

Near tears, she took a big gulp of the mint tea. “You better take responsibility.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

~end


End file.
